


A Kiss in the Dark

by VixTheBitch (LittleMissBacon)



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And neither of them can resist each other, Aneela is a crazy talented classical musician who also sometimes plays in her sister’s punk band, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Green Queens, Kendry is a bit of a music snob, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Punk Band Au, Romance, Smut, Teasing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissBacon/pseuds/VixTheBitch
Summary: Pree kept her entertained for the better part of an hour before a stunning woman in a gorgeous purple dress took a seat at the bar not too far away from her. Her hair was pinned up in an elegant bun, with a couple of tendrils framing her face. Aneela was instantly drawn.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to be because I was thinking about how Dutch and the boys would have defs been in a punk band when they were teens. Then it turned into a ‘what if Aneela was part of it’ and this is what I ended up with.
> 
> Also I can't believe it's actually over... My heart aches, but I can only hope we can have another amazing show like Killjoys in the near future.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

“You ready for our set?” Dutch asked her twin as she entered the dressing room.

“Yes, I’m ready, Yala,” Aneela answered.

“Don’t call me that in front of the girls… Anyway, thanks again for helping us out. Clara busted her prosthetic, so she’s out of commission until Alice is fixed.”

“It’s alright, it’s fun to play something different every once in a while,” Aneela said, looking at her sister through the mirror’s reflection. “How do I look?”

She finished her makeup and turned around, showing off her outfit to her twin. Dutch always found it a novelty when her sister put on her clothes. She picked out a pair of ripped black jeans, a tattered cropped top, heeled boots, and various accessories. The only thing that wasn’t different to what Aneela usually wore was her dark makeup.

“You look exactly like me. Funny that,” Dutch laughed. “You look great, now come on. We’re on in five.”

The twins headed over to the stage where the rest of _ Un-Ladylike Lucy _were waiting. Pawter was warming up her voice, while Zeph was on stage double checking their equipment. Yoki was chatting to her girlfriend Clara, who was wearing just a regular prosthetic rather than Alice.

“Alright fuckers, we good to go?” Dutch asked.

“Yeah, we’re ready,” Zeph came back and gave a thumbs up.

Everyone headed on stage which earned cheering from the raucous crowd in the Royale. _ Un-Ladylike Lucy _ was popular in the queer punk scene, and they often had gigs in various queer friendly spaces. Dutch took her place front and centre, Pawter stood behind the mic off to stage left, Aneela took the right side with her bass, Zeph situated herself behind her keyboard, and Yoki took a seat at her drum kit.

“Hello all you beautiful freaks! I hope you’re having a fucking fantastic night so far. It’s about to get a hell of a lot better. One, two, three, four!” Dutch yelled into the mic, and the band jumped right into their first song of the night.

Every time Aneela played with the band, it always surprised the other members at how well she seemed to adapt to their style of music. Aneela was a fairly well known classically trained musician and singer, mostly playing the violin, piano, and a mix of woodwind and brass instruments. So, seeing her play in a punk rock band was very off brand. While she had no formal training on bass guitar, it wasn’t that hard for her to pick up. She actually enjoyed playing it whenever she had the chance to experiment.

Aneela was always enamoured by the energy of the crowds at these gigs, how unrestrained and free everyone became. She liked being a part of that, liked to shed her more elegant, professional persona in favour of letting loose a little. She appreciated her sister’s enthusiasm and passion for this type of music.

By the end of the set, the crowd was deafening, all cheering and chanting. They made their way off stage and Clara was waiting with a big smile.

“You guys killed it!”

“Thanks, babe,” Yoki said as she walked over and kissed her girlfriend. “Although I missed flirting with you on stage.”

“Get a room,” Pawter laughed.

“Planning on it,” Clara flipped her friend off.

“Good stuff out there, as usual,” Dutch smiled at her sister.

“Yeah, it’s kinda trippy that you play bass too,” Zeph remarked.

“Well, once you learn one instrument, it’s pretty easy to pick up others,” Aneela shrugged.

“Not all of us went to university to study music, you know?” Clara rolled her eyes and smiled.

“Shut it, yeah? Let’s grab a drink. On me,” Dutch announced and herded her girls to the bar.

They crowded around the bar where their friend Pree was working. Clara and Yoki lit up when they saw their girlfriend Olli waiting for them.

“You came!”

“Of course I did, wouldn’t miss it for the world. Dutch, your sister is pretty killer on bass. Mind if I poached her for my band every once in a while?” Olli grinned.

“While I’d love to, I really only do this for Ya- I mean, Dutch,” Aneela smiled.

“Shame. If you ever change your mind you should hit me up.”

“We’re literally right here, Olli.”

“I swear I’m not flirting!”

“Anyway, enough of your little lover’s quarrel. Let’s get fucked up!” Dutch said as she leaned over the bar to greet Pree.

Moments later they all had shots in front of them. Aneela didn’t partake, and instead opted for a glass of red wine. While she enjoyed the music and the atmosphere, Aneela wasn’t a huge fan of the whole partying aspect. While the band was getting shit-faced and making fools of themselves, Aneela kept herself confined to the bar. 

She watched Dutch dance with anyone willing to give her the time of day. Zeph had been cornered by a rather intimidating goth, dominatrix type woman who was very intent on kissing her. Clara, Yoki, and Olli had snagged a booth and were all over each other. Pawter had found her boyfriend Johnny and was more focused on kissing him than worrying about the people jostling them from all sides.

Pree kept Aneela entertained for the better part of an hour before a stunning woman in a gorgeous purple dress took a seat at the bar not too far away from her. Her hair was pinned up in an elegant bun, with a couple of tendrils framing her face. Aneela was instantly drawn. She looked so out of place among the rest of the people in the bar. Her eyes tracked down the woman’s body, following the curves of her body and down her legs. She really liked the stilettos she wore, she could probably kill someone with those.

“If you’re going to stare you might as well buy me a drink,” The woman spoke, her head tilted slightly towards Aneela.

Their eyes locked and Aneela swore she could get lost in them. The pretty woman raised a brow at her admirer. Aneela smirked.

“Pree, give this lovely lady whatever she wants, on me,” Aneela didn’t break eye contact even as she moved to the seat next to the woman. “So, what brings you to this fine establishment?”

“Fine is a bit of a stretch,” The woman laughed and took a sip of the wine she ordered. “My cousin dragged me here after a family dinner. He and his boyfriend are in one of the bands playing tonight. This isn’t exactly my scene.”

“And what is your scene?”

“Something a little less damaging on the ears, for a start. I prefer music with a little more… Sophistication.”

“You don’t think punk is a sophisticated genre?” Aneela offered her own raised brow.

“It’s just noise and people banging on their instruments. I’d hardly call that sophisticated. Shit, you were in one of the bands, weren’t you? With your twin, right? I probably shouldn’t shit-talk your kind of music.”

“Go right ahead. I’m not that invested in the genre. I really only help my sister out when she’s down a member.”

“Well, I can’t deny that you _ do _ look good in those clothes,” The woman let her eyes roam over Aneela’s body, much like Aneela had done to her previously. “So, if punk isn’t your usual style, what is?”

“Oh, I dabble in a bit of everything, I suppose. Classical and jazz are what I went to university for.”

“Seriously? You went to university to study music?”

“Why is that so surprising? Just because I play in my sister’s band and dress like this on occasion?”

“I suppose I shouldn’t judge a book by its cover, but I’m not quite convinced,” The woman took another sip of her wine.

_ Oh, she is fun _, Aneela thought.

“You don’t believe me?” She asked, leaning in closer to her companion. “Maybe I could show you.”

“Mm, that sounds like a very tempting offer but I’m not that easy, sweetheart,” The woman smirked.

Every second Aneela spent with this woman, the more intrigued she was by her. She desperately wanted to know her, to indulge in her, and worship her. It had been a while since she felt like this, but this woman wouldn’t just be another one night stand. No, there was so much more to her that Aneela wanted to uncover.

“Are you sure? I have a rather pretty name you could be moaning later tonight,” Aneela reached out and traced her fingertips along the woman’s forearm resting on the bar.

The woman’s eyes slipped closed for a moment, relishing in the teasing contact. She moved her fingers up higher and higher, ghosting over her shoulder and grazing her neck. The woman leaned into Aneela’s touch which only made her smirk. She traced her jawline before using her finger to tilt the woman’s head towards her.

“Delle,” The woman finally spoke once she opened her eyes again. “My name is Delle.”

“My, what a pretty name for such a pretty woman,” Aneela’s quiet words were barely audible over the pounding music coming from the stage. “I’m Aneela.”

“Aneela,” The way her name rolled off Delle’s tongue made it sound so exotic. 

The pull between them was irresistible. They inched closer and closer until their lips were mere millimetres apart. Red lips met with black in a slow exchange, a gentle give and take. It left both women breathless by the time they parted, gazing into each others eyes.

“I think I’d like to take you up on that offer now,” Delle whispered, the soft puffs of breath caressing Aneela’s lips.

“It would be my pleasure."


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the rating has changed from T to E : )

“Holy shit, you weren’t kidding,” Delle marvelled at the collection of instruments that lined the walls of Aneela’s apartment.

Each type of instrument was stored in separate display cases. There were two cases off on the left wall that housed her woodwind and brass instruments, ranging from flutes, clarinets, piccolos, saxophones, and trumpets. On the right wall was a display case containing several violins she had outgrown throughout the years, a little too attached to the very first instrument she ever picked up. Near the floor to ceiling windows that lead out to the balcony was a beautiful white grand piano that contrasted beautifully against the dark night sky.

“You’ll find that I never lie,” Aneela said as she took Delle’s hand delicately in her own, guiding her further into the apartment. “Do you play? You seem to have such a strong opinion on music.”

“I’ve played piano since I was four. Strict Asian parents,” Delle shrugged, her attention focused on their joined hands - she noticed how slender the fingers against hers was.

“Play for me,” Aneela stated rather than asked.

“I’d really rather not.”

“I’ll make it worth your while.”

The enigmatic woman circled around Delle, like a predator sizing up their prey. The ghost of her words against Delle’s ear made her shiver. Aneela’s nails raked over the goosebumps on her companion’s forearms, leaving more in their wake. Pillow soft lips grazed ever so gently along the shell of her ear while arms wrapped around her waist from behind, holding her close. 

Delle sighed and let her head fall back against Aneela’s shoulder, and they swayed to the slow, sensual music playing in their heads. After a moment Aneela’s hands slipped down to Delle’s hips so she could push her closer to the piano. She sat her companion down on the stool and let her hands linger on her shoulders.

“Play for me, and if I like what I hear I’ll reward you,” Aneela’s voice held so much promise yet the promise of reward was vague, and that made it all the more tantalising.

Delle shuddered and rested her hands on the ivory keys. It was an exquisite piano, in fact she was a little intimidated by it. She took in a quick breath before finally playing the first few notes of a song that Aneela didn't care to identify. What mattered was that Delle was a confident and talented pianist, and Aneela was enamoured. 

The piece was soft and slow, but there was an undercurrent of sensuality. Aneela felt it and began her exploration. Her hands moved from their place on Delle's shoulders, one opting to settle against her slender neck while the other slipped down her back. She was grateful that the dress was backless, allowing her to run her nails down the ridges of Delle's spine. 

The music faltered and Delle had to take a moment to breathe. Aneela leaned over and rested her chin on Delle's shoulder.

"Keep going, I'm just… Admiring," was Aneela's excuse, and Delle could hear the smirk in her voice. 

The song resumed and Aneela stood back up, letting her get back into the rhythm of it. It was a beautiful piece, she couldn't deny that. She let her play on a little longer before making her next move. The hand that lingered at the small of Delle’s back crept around to her waist and slid down to her hip. Aneela could feel the muscles quiver under her touch, even through the fabric of the dress. To Delle’s credit she continued to play despite the distraction. 

Aneela was getting adventurous and bold. She moved her hand along Delle’s outer thigh, tracing the slit on her dress. Nails grazed down to her knee and made their way back up along her inner thigh, the fabric parting so easily for her. Aneela lowered her lips to Delle’s neck, leaving a kiss there as her fingers teased along the seam of the lacy underwear.

Delle had to grip the keyboard to keep herself steady at the sudden touch, random keys clashing together in a stark, silencing moment. Everything around them was still as the tangled notes faded into nothingness.

“Fuck,” Delle sighed and let her eyes slip closed.

Rather than ruin the moment with an ill-timed innuendo, Aneela went a little further and cupped Delle over the lace. Her fingers circled over her clit, using as little pressure as possible. She wanted this extraordinary creature to want her, to desperately need her and the pleasure she could give her. Everything about Delle made her crave things that she didn’t think she could in such a short period of time. It was heady and so different to her previous infatuations. What she felt for Delle when she first laid eyes on her earlier that evening had developed into something so addictive. She was confident and outspoken, elegant and untouchable.

_ Well _ , almost  _ untouchable _ , Aneela was amused by the thought.

Minutes passed and Delle was completely lost under Aneela’s touch. Aneela’s lips left faint black lipstick marks along the pristine neck in front of her. There was an almost overwhelming desire to mark her to sink her teeth into the soft flesh of her shoulder, her breast, her thigh. Anywhere she could reach throughout the night and for as long as Delle would have her.

Aneela was done with teasing. She  _ needed _ Delle in her bed,  _ needed _ to consume her and keep her for her own. She withdrew her hand from between those gorgeous thighs and helped the woman up from her seat. Delle had to blink a few times to clear her cloudy vision, and shake the haze from her head. Aneela took Delle’s hand into her own and led her through the hallway leading to her bedroom.

Much like the rest of the apartment, the decor was minimalistic with a white and grey colour palette, splashes of green scattered here and there. Aneela opened her bedroom door, inviting Delle in first before shutting the door behind them. Most of the room was taken up by the king sized bed, with deep emerald sheets and black pillows. There were more floor to ceiling windows off to the right that looked out across the cityscape. Delle walked over to admire the view of the city lights against the black sky, like little fireflies stuck in time.

“We’re so high up…” Delle murmured as she leaned up against the cool glass.

“Other buildings in the area are nowhere near this tall. It gives me a lot of privacy,” Aneela whispered into Delle’s ear, placing her hands on her hips as she pressed against her back.

The warm presence of Aneela kept the chill of the glass at bay. Aneela reached up and slid both sleeves down from Delle’s shoulders until the dress slumped around her hips. With a tug the purple dress pooled around Delle’s stilettos, leaving her in just her lace panties. Her figure was to die for. Aneela turned her around so she could admire all of her. Her eyes took in every small detail; her neck was still stained with her lipstick, her breasts would be the perfect canvas for her teeth to sink into, and her legs looked divine. After a few moments she finally drew her eyes back up to meet Delle’s.

“You’re perfect,” Aneela smiled, her hand reaching out to cup Delle’s jaw.

“Perfect? Maybe I should keep you around,” Delle grinned as she mirrored Aneela, cupping her cheek. “A girl could get used to this kind of treatment. Not everyone is equipped to handle a woman like me.”

Aneela was enthralled by Delle’s confidence, even in her state of undress. There was no simpering or faux innocence like most women tended to default to whenever they were with her. Delle was someone who was in another league entirely, someone who would most definitely match her in every way possible. Aneela hummed as Delle stroked her cheek with her thumb.

“I don’t plan on letting you go. I want to know everything about you,” Aneela admitted, knowing that the declaration wouldn’t scare her companion off.

“Well then, how about you start off with figuring out how I like my orgasms?”

Aneela took a step forward, backing Delle against the window. It was freezing, but Aneela quickly warmed her up by pressing flush against her. She captured Delle’s lips in a heated kiss, one hand resting on the glass next to her head while the other moved down between them, nestling comfortably at the apex of Delle’s thighs.

“How’s this for a start?” Aneela mumbled against Delle’s lips.

“It’s pretty good, but you’re going to need to do a little more than that, sweetheart.”

Aneela laughed and slipped her hand beneath the waistband of her underwear. Her fingers ran through Delle’s folds, marvelling at how wet she was already. Aneela raised a brow and sunk one finger inside her. Delle groaned and held on to Aneela, gripping her back. Aneela started off slow, easing her finger in and out and watching her lover’s expression. Her pretty hazel eyes closed and her brows furrowed. Delle’s mouth fell open as Aneela slipped another finger inside her.

Being inside Delle was incredible. The way her inner walls drew her fingers in deeper, how soft she was, the way she jerked when she curled her fingers in a particular spot. Aneela truly found Delle to be a masterpiece. Unable to resist any longer, Aneela kissed her again. It was passionate and messy, but it was exactly what Delle needed to edge her closer to her orgasm.

Delle was panting, her chest rising and falling rapidly, between kisses. Her grip on Aneela tightened, her perfectly manicured nails leaving their mark on her body. The pleasure mounted and finally peaked when Aneela’s thumb made contact with the sensitive bundle of nerves. Aneela felt like her heart would burst out of her chest when she heard her name fall from her lover’s lips. 

Delle’s body tensed as she came, the force of it sent tingles up along her spine and down to her toes. Aneela and the glass behind her were the only things keeping her up after her legs gave out. The fingers inside her stilled, letting her recover before withdrawing. Aneela walked Delle to her bed, laying the spent woman down on the mattress so she could relax properly. There was a smile on her face as she looked up at her companion.

“I haven’t had an orgasm that good in a long time,” Delle finally spoke once she had caught her breath.

“High praise, indeed,” Aneela said, taking a seat next to her.

“Are you always that thorough with your foreplay?”

“Where’s the fun in just getting it over and done with? When I’m with a woman I want her to know how I feel about her, how much she arouses me. But, there’s something different with you, Delle. I want you more than I’ve wanted anything in a very, very long time…”

“Well, if the sex is going to be like this every time then I certainly won’t be complaining.”

“I don’t want you just for the sex… I want everything with you. Date me.”

“That… is very forward of you.”

“I prefer to be direct. I don’t see the value in playing games when I know what I want,” Aneela reached out for Delle’s hand and held firm. “Does that bother you?”

“Well,” Delle sat up, keeping her hand in Aneela’s. “I can’t say that it does. It would be very stupid to say no to someone as talented as you are, in bed and as a musician.”

“So, does that mean you’ll be my girlfriend?”

“I think it does,” Delle answered as she leaned in to kiss Aneela, slow and tender.

Aneela smiled against her new girlfriend’s lips. It didn’t take long for Delle to start tugging at her clothes. Aneela laughed and stood up to strip.

“Slow it down,” Delle said as she sat back against her elbows - now it was her turn to be the observer. “Take your time. I want to savour the moment.”

Aneela smirked and followed the command, facing her back towards Delle. She removed her belt first, letting the leather fall to the ground, and then worked on the fly of her jeans. She hooked her thumbs into the waistband and slid them ever so slowly over her ass, taking her underwear with it. She stepped out of the jeans and tossed them aside before working on her top.

Delle's eyes followed the top as it revealed toned muscles along with strong shoulders. Aneela's long hair drifted back down along her back once the top was lifted, concealing the masterpiece underneath. Aneela finally turned around and climbed onto the bed, hovering over her girlfriend.

“I think you’re pretty damn perfect too,” Delle murmured.

She flipped them over, surprising Aneela with an unexpected show of strength. Delle spent the next few moments kissing her way down the woman beneath her. Her lips started with Aneela’s neck, starting off gentle to tease her. Then she continued down her chest, taking one of the straining nipples into her mouth and sucking. Aneela’s hands shot up into Delle’s hair, fingers tangled in the now dishevelled updo. Delle’s tongue was a gift that she would savour in lonely moments…

The exploration move on, her hands replacing her mouth on Aneela’s breasts as she descended. Delle peppered kisses along the soft skin of her girlfriend’s stomach, chuckling against the twitching muscles. The trail of kisses slowed as they reached the apex of Aneela’s thighs. Delle wanted to get even, wanted Aneela to know exactly how frustrating it was to be teased.

The tip of Delle’s tongue traced her inner thigh, completely bypassing where Aneela needed her most. She could hear the quiet whine from above, making her laugh again. For someone so smooth and confident while chatting people up, Aneela was quick to turn into a writhing mess when the tables turned. Delle quite enjoyed how different she was under her. She enjoyed giving almost as much as receiving, if only to stroke her own ego.

“Delle,  _ please _ ,” Aneela sighed, her hands gripping her hair tighter.

Taking pity, Delle caved and kissed a trail back to where she was needed. Her tongue started with slow, agonising circles around the stiff clit. Aneela’s body arched and her legs locked over Delle’s shoulders, keeping her in place. Breathy moans and girlish sighs filled the room, only serving to fuel Delle as she pleasured her lover. She sucked the sensitive bundle of nerves into her mouth which was met with a gasp.

Delle could feel Aneela quivering beneath her, and her muscles clenched tighter. She didn’t let up, keeping her mouth on her clit. Aneela’s hips bucked, unsure whether to get closer or to get away from the unending pleasure. Her orgasm climbed higher and higher, she wasn’t sure there was summit. But Delle kept going, wanting her to experience the same euphoria she had been given earlier that night.

“ _ Delle _ !” Aneela moaned as her hands tugged painfully at her lover’s hair.

The orgasm overwhelmed Aneela, her hips instinctively jerking back from Delle’s mouth. Everything felt like it was too much. Her body was trembling with the aftershocks of the orgasm. Even the gentlest breath against her clit from Delle still situated between her legs made Aneela gasp. She had to squeeze her legs shut to ease the sensation.

Delle sat up and placed her hands on Aneela’s knees, resting her chin on top. She admired her lover as she took deep breaths, recovering from the intense experience. The room fell quiet, and the moment seemed frozen in time. Two souls found each other in a place they least expected, but they were now enthralled, captivated, and oh so curious as to where they would end up. 

Neither of them would forget this night.


	3. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet : )
> 
> p.s. all the gals are thirsty for Kendry

“Neely! You made it!” Dutch was already halfway drunk by the time Aneela arrived, and slung her arm around her sister’s shoulders. “Happy birthday, sis!”

“And happy birthday to you too, Yala. I see you and the others are enjoying yourselves already,” Aneela responded and gave her twin a one-armed hug in return.

“Birthday celebrations wait for no one!” Dutch grinned.

“Especially when there’s free alcohol,” Johnny piped up, raising his shot glass and downing it.

“You know I’m only here so that you’d agree to do a proper birthday dinner with mother and papa,” Aneela said as she took a seat at the bar.

“Oh, you wound me,” Pree interjected as he slid the other birthday girl a glass of wine. “What’s wrong with my bar, hm?”

“I’ll keep my mouth shut.”

“Bitch,” Pree rolled his eyes but couldn’t help smiling.

Aneela turned around and scanned the room. She spotted Pawter sitting with Clara, Yoki and Olli at one of the booths, the redhead determined to win an armwrestling match against Clara with a newly repaired Alice. Johnny and Dutch had opted to dance with each other. Zeph was at the other end of the bar, talking animatedly to the tall, dark and brooding woman who looked very entertained by how enthusiastic her partner was.

“D’av! Fancy!” Dutch’s shrill, slurred words cut through the music as she made a beeline for the boys.

Aneela’s gaze shifted over to the entrance where Johnny’s big brother was standing, hand-in-hand with his boyfriend. Who would have thought that two men with rivaling egos could make such a good couple?

“How’s my favourite ex?” D’avin teased as he hugged Dutch.

“Fuck you, arsehole,” Dutch smacked her friend’s arm and hugged him again.

“Looks like everyone’s here!” Johnny grinned. “More shots!”

The mention of shots made the rest of their group congregate at the bar where Pree was pouring out the drinks.

“A gift, Yala,” Aneela slid the shot offered to her towards her sister.

“Oh my god, Neely that is _ so _ nice of you! How did you know I liked alcohol?” Dutch was very much on her way to passing out.

“It’s a twin thing, you know that,” Aneela played along.

The rowdy group of friends were having a great time talking, drinking and dancing. It was about half an hour later that Yoki, Olli and Clara paused, staring at something intently.

“Who is _ that_?” Yoki was the first to speak.

“Guys, we all agree that we need another girlfriend, right?” Olli asked, glancing between her girlfriends and the stunning woman that just walked in.

“Absolutely,” Clara nodded.

“Not if we get to her first. Isn’t that right, little lamb?” Fairuza smiled wickedly at Zeph who could only nod in response.

Delle had been running late thanks to a concert she was performing at earlier that afternoon, and she didn’t get time to change out of her dress. She had promised that she would accompany Aneela to her sister’s birthday bash. She would just have to make it up to her for being late.

Delle noticed right away that all eyes were on her and that made her preen. She always did enjoy being the centre of attention. The dress she was wearing was certainly eye-catching. It was a dark green, almost black floor-length gown. Another backless piece, and it sat off the shoulder. The skirt clung to Delle’s hips and thighs before flaring out into a short train behind her.

“Sorry ladies, I’m already spoken for,” Delle smirked as she pushed past the group.

She set her eyes on her girlfriend sitting on her own at the bar. Aneela was already looking straight at her.

“What took you so long?” Aneela asked as her hand came up to caress a rouged cheek.

“The concert had a delayed start and then I couldn’t get away that fast. Too many people wanting to talk and network,” Delle huffed before pecking her girlfriend’s lips. “But I’m here now. Happy birthday, darling.”

“Woah, woah, woah, wait. You didn’t tell me you had a girlfriend!” Dutch drunkenly stumbled to the bar.

“Well, I planned on introducing you to her at our birthday dinner tomorrow, but she wanted to come with me tonight,” Aneela explained.

“You’re dating Aneela, dear cousin?” Fancy stepped forward.

“Surprise,” Delle smirked.

"Hold on, I'm trying to keep up," Dutch was practically hanging off her sister, trying to stay standing. "You're dating Fancy's cousin?"

"Small world, isn't it?" Aneela smiled as stroked her sister's unruly hair. 

“How do you even know each other? Where did you meet?” Dutch kept the questions rolling.

“Well, funny you should ask,” Delle laughed. "I came here to watch Fancy perform with his boyfriend."

“That was six months ago now,” Aneela explained. “I saw her after I played for you, Yala. I just knew I needed to have her.”

“And, well, the rest is history.”


End file.
